Get Backers In Nomine : Get Back The Name of God
by incandescens
Summary: Because we all want a GetBackers movie.  Minor references to the In Nomine rpg.


**GET BACKERS : IN NOMINE**

GET BACK THE NAME OF GOD 

**Narrator: Once there was a scientist who wanted to control the lightning.**

Cute little baby Ginji, in a techno-cradle, surrounded by weird machinery and arcs of lightning. He gurgles and reaches up.

**Narrator: Once there were angels and humans, whose love gave birth to tragedy.**

Mixture of images, starting with winged angelic form embracing nude female one, shifting through multiple scenes of bloodshed/death, finishing with Himiko leaning against side of Mr No-Brake's lorry.

**Narrator: Once there was a family who thought they could bind the King of Hell. **

CGI of Hell -- view shifts to great six-winged serpent circling above, which then screams in fury, camera angle diminishes, focuses down to CGI shadowy snake writhing around Ban's arm.

Narrator: And now the Name of God's been stolen -- 

Scrolling Kabbalistic images and incomprehensible words sweep across the multiple screens of Makubex's computers; he himself lies unconscious in front of them, body twisted in pain.

**Narrator: and someone's got to Get it Back. **

Hevn leans round the door of the Honky-Tonk. "Oh, _boys _. . ."

_action music starts_

**Narrator: They're on the run from both sides . . . **

Woman in elegant suit offers Fudou Takuma new cyber-arm -- her mirror image in the nearby window has tiny horns and slit-pupilled eyes. "What you need . . ."

Man with air of command in traditional Japanese clothing, with katana slung at his side, walks through a traditional garden with a kimono-clad Kazuki by his side. His reflection in the ornamental pond has great sweeping black-feathered wings.

Narrator: Because when both Heaven and Hell want war, who's going to stand in the way?

The GetBackers' car screams down the street. Ban has his foot on the accelerator. They're pursued by Mr No-Brake (with Akabane in the passenger seat of the lorry), Himiko on motorbike, howling wolfpack, and looming shadow.

_sudden shift of music to dreamy ethereal tones_

Clayman's art gallery; she places a sculpture which seems to be made of light (expensive CGI) and constantly shifts form on a podium to one side, then steps back.

Clayman: "It's the Name of God. It can do anything. Anything at all."

_music shifts to more ominous tones_

Interior of Mugenjou; numerical patterns flex along the walls (in a way that is not too obviously stolen from The Matrix) while screaming residents run like frightened chickens or dissolve.

Shadowy alley, Akabane speaking to Himiko. "And if you could ask for anything in the world . . ."

Teshimine to Ginji, backdrop of a high-tech laboratory, ". . . what would you want?"

Narrator: Old secrets are finally coming out.

Maria, in her shop, "Ban, you believe what people tell you far too easily."

Kagami, to Himiko, in a prism of mirrors, "One last mission. One last job. And I'll tell you what you are."

Kazuki, backed by Juubei and Toshiki, faces off against Ginji. "No further, Ginji-san. Not even Raitei can pass."

Narrator: Everyone wants it.

Maria, as before. "We told you it was Aesculapius."

Kagami, as before. "Voodoo Child."

Kazuki and the others recoil as Ginji is illuminated by lightning.

Narrator: But only the GetBackers have a hope in hell.

Maria, as before. "We lied."

_music hits high-tempo_

(scenes of Ban fighting Akabane, Ginji fighting Kazuki-ikkou, Himiko driving her motorcycle high-speed down a motorway chased by Gibbering Horde of Things on which a lot of CGI has been spent, the Honky-Tonk blowing up, etc)

_sudden change of music to drastically slow and ominous_

Dark-winged shadowy form striding down an alley; form becomes more defined and precise, becoming Akabane in traditional coat and hat. He is not smiling.

Ban, stepping out to meet him, "So, at the Fall -- which way did you decide?"

Akabane, calmly, "I haven't chosen yet."

_music becomes slow doomed churchbell_

High-tech laboratory (presumably in Babylon City) which looks almost cathedral-like in a baroque sort of way: wide screen shows the serpent entwined round Ban's arm, digitises the image, starts scrolling LUCIFER LUCIFER LUCIFER.

Himiko, in usual post-battle state of ripped clothes and bleeding, supported by Ginji: "Ginji -- you've got to stop Ban . . ."

Ban strides towards a huge cathedral-like pair of doors, in Full Dangerous Battle mode and tank top. Fudou steps through the doors to face him.

Himiko: ". . . it's what they've planned all along . . ."

Ginji runs down a white plastic tunnel, lightning arcing from him to the walls. "Ban-chan!"

Himiko : " . . . the power of Lucifer and the name of God . . ."

Makubex presses a key on one of his computers.

FX of the top of Mugenjou exploding, seen from well outside; winged forms spin and spiral in the air around it, some caught in the flames.

Narrator: This summer.

_screen titles come up in flaming letters against darkness:_

_GET BACKERS IN NOMINE_

_GET BACK THE NAME OF GOD_

Narrator: One Destiny. One Fate. Two GetBackers. There's nothing they can't get back.

A large, muscular man whose shadow trails two huge feathery wings and who has a well-used battleaxe propped against his chair finishes off a sushi platter as Ginji restrains a screaming Ban.

Ban: "That sushi belongs to the invincible Ban-sama!"

---


End file.
